Okashii Jiko
by ShadeWarrior
Summary: MZJ007 and I, Wasabi Pancakes, decided to make a funny incident story together. What happens when Dark, Krad, Dai and Satoshi are together with selective hearing? You get a good funny story. Enjoy. For now this is unfinshed but im complete category. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

This chapter and every odd one in this fic is by MZJ007 so go tell her how loved she is (this lil insert by Shade...blah w/e I am)

-Action-  
/Daisuke/ (You can change the style of font)  
//Satoshi//

-Briing! Briiing!-

"Hello?"

"Ohayo Satoshi!"

"Ohayo, Daisuke."

"Ano...Satoshi...w-would you and your cousin Krad like to sleepover at our house for awhile?"

"Sure, but if I may ask, why?"

"Well...ah...our parents would be out of town for awhile and grandpa went to a convention of some sort for a week or two. Dark wanted to have a sleepover with you and Krad...well actually, he wanted Krad to come but I asked him to have you come as well..."

"Oh, that is soo considerate of him." Satoshi said sarcastically.

"So...uhh...our parents said that we could have one because they don't...too be blunt, trust Dark to take after the house, so they thought it was a great idea that you and Krad could come over, since you know...you're much more mature than Dark and Krad doesn't seem too bad..."

"Trust me, he's bad."

"Ehe...so, when do you want to come over?"

"Whenever you want us to come."

"Umm...two hours from now? I suggest you pack a week and a half worth of clothing."

"Sure. I'll see you in two hours then."

"Okay! See you!"

Daisuke hunged up the phone and sighed.

"So, what did they say?" Dark asked behind him.

"AH!"

"Woah Dai, calmed down. It's me, Dark."

Daisuke placed a hand on where his heart was located.

"Oh, Dark. You scared me."

"You know me, I'm just sneaky that's all. So, what did they say?"

"They're coming over two hours from now."

"Okay, we better get everything ready then."

Daisuke nodded and went to his bedroom to make room where Satoshi would be staying.

In two hours on the dot, the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!" Dark yelled.

Dark opened the door to see the blonde and the bluenette.

"Hi Kraddy, hey Creepy Boy."

They both glared at him.

"What?" Dark asked oh-so innocently.

"Will you let us in or are you going to make us stand here?" Satoshi growled.

"I prefer if you begged."

"DARK!"

Daisuke somehow pushed Dark away and was at the front door.

"I'm so sorry about that! Please come in."

"Aw Dai! You always take my fun!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes and led Satoshi and Krad inside.

"Um, Krad, you'll be sleeping in Dark's room and Satoshi you'll be sleeping in my room. Our parents gave us direct orders not to go in their bedrooms."

Satoshi nodded while Krad groaned.

"Sorry Krad..." Daisuke said.

"It's okay Daisuke. I just have to sleep with one eye open and keep my defensive up that's all...or maybe I can tie Dark onto a chair and make him stay like that."

"Ohhhh You like to play it that way, eh?" Dark said seductively.

Krad twitched and chased after Dark.

"I knew you'll be chasing after me!"

Daisuke and Satoshi sighed and took Satoshi's luggage upstairs along with Krad's. It only took about 10 minutes to unpack since Satoshi was a neat-freak.

"So...what now?" Satoshi asked.

"Well...I'm going to start lunch. You can go watch T.V. if you like." Daisuke replied.

"Good idea. You know how horrible my cooking skills are." Satoshi winked.

Daisuke turned a tinge of pink and went off to the kitchen to start lunch.

-About an hour or so later-

Daisuke finished making the lunches and went back inside the living room.

"Hey Satoshi?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know where Dark and Krad are?"

"They're upstairs in Dark's room, why?"

"Well, it's almost lunch and they're not down here yet."

"Come on, let's go get the idiots." Satoshi said as he got off the recliner.

Daisuke nodded and followed Satoshi As they were going upstairs, Daisuke couldn't help but to look up at Satoshi's butt.

/Kyaah!!! Why did he had to go up first. Oh no, I can feel myself blushing!/

There was a mirror on the wall when you go up the staircase. Daisuke looked at his reflection and sure enough, he was beet red.

/Oh no!/

"Hm? Daisuke? Is there something wrong? You're all red." the bluenette said as he reached for Daisuke's head.

As if Daisuke wasn't red enough, Satoshi was so close that he could kiss him.

"You are somewhat warm..." Satoshi whispered.

/No...my whole body is burning! Why does he have to be so concerned? He's so sexy and cute when he does that!/

Satoshi dropped his hand and turned around. Daisuke sighed and calmed down a little, hoping that he wouldn't be as red.

"You have to sleep early tonight, okay? I don't want you to be getting a fever."

"Ah...arigato..."

Satoshi turned to face Daisuke and gave him a smile. Yet again, Daisuke blush to the original colour it was before.

/God is testing me.../

"Come now, we must get my idiotic cousin and your so-called 'brother' for dinner." Satoshi said as he continued walking up the stairs. Daisuke followed, but looked down instead of looking up.

They were on the second floor and headed to Dark's room which was next to Daisuke's. They were about to knock the door but heard an arguement going on.

Krad: Explain to me why I'm on the bottom?

Dark: Because I do better when I'm on the top!

Krad: But that's not fair! I want to be on top for once! You're ALWAYS on top.

Dark: Why don't you like the bottom?

Krad: Because I get distracted.

Dark: Well, that's because you're blonde.

Krad: What does that have to do with anything?!

Dark: I heard that blondes are usually the bottom.

Krad: That's so not true!

Dark: Whatever, suck it up man.

Krad: Erg...fine. But I'll be on top next time.

Dark: Whatever you say.

Krad: ...AH! Stop that!

Dark: How do you like me now?

Krad: Damn you...you shall pay!

Dark: AH! What are you doing?!

Krad: Getting what you deserve!

Dark: -pout voice- Nooo...please stop that!

Krad: Too bad!

At this point Daisuke has turned the deepest colour of red imaginable and Satoshi was starting to get goosebumps. Satoshi couldn't take it anymore and burst the door opened. Daisuke 'eep'-ed and covers his face with his hands. As Satoshi prepared himself for the worst things possible, he saw Dark and Krad fully-clothed, sitting cross-legged and each had a controller on their hands. Dark and Krad and whipped their heads to see Satoshi. Before Dark said a word, Krad paused the game.

"What the hell are you doing Creepy Boy? If you break my door, you're going to pay for that."

"Say what you wish, but what were you guys doing in here?"

"What does it look like we're doing? We're playing Super Mario Kart my dear cousin. Would you like to play?" Krad offered.

Satoshi looked at the screen and it showed a horizontal split. There was the Mario character on the top split and Princess Peach on the bottom split. He followed the cords and it showed that Dark was Player 1 and Krad was Player 2.

//Now it makes sense...//

Satoshi heard some mumbling sounds and turned around to see a terrified Daisuke who was covering his ears. Satoshi's eyes widened and turned back to face Dark and Krad.

"Actually, we were here to inform you that it's almost lunch time." Satoshi stated.

"Oh, okay. We'll be down in a minute. We need to finish our game." Krad said.

Satoshi nodded and closed the door. He looked and Daisuke and smirked.

"I guess your virgin ears couldn't take it, neh?" Satoshi teased.

Daisuke turned, for the third time that day, red. He nodded cutely and that made Satoshi smile.

"Come on, we better get the table prepared."

Daisuke nodded again and followed Satoshi like a lost puppy.

-With Dark and Krad-

When the door closed and that they made sure Satoshi and Daisuke were gone they looked at each other and smirked.

"Would you like to continue where we left off?" Dark asked.

"With pleasure." Krad replied 


	2. Chapter 2

And so continues the Funny incidents story thingy do ma bob...

Same day as previos Chapter...

Mid afternoon evening area time frame...Kay? kay.

LETS BEGIN!

"Dai, you really are too innocent for your own good."

"Am NOT!" Dai pouted.

Satoshi shook his head, good naturedly and smiled. "I believe you are. How about this, next time you blush more than once in ten minutes you owe me something, anything."

"Uh..." Dai shuffled his feet and sat on his computer chair. "Fine."

"Good. Maybe then you'll get over your irrationally thinking mind." Satoshi said then muttered quietly "So much like Dark."

"I am NOT like Dark."

"Give me five reasons why you arent like him."

"Im not buddy buddy with Krad, Im not an idiot, Im not a pervert, Im not a peeping tom, I havent tryied to shag every girl in school, I havent tried t seduce my teachers for a better grade, Im not a theif, I dont steal art...Thats MORE than five."

"Fine you arent like him, but you have a few similar qualities."

"Like what?"

"A bit of a gutter related mind, being..." He didnt get to say anything else because of a crash from the kitchen downstairs. "What the heck are they doing? They were SUPPOSED to be cleaning the dishes loading your dishwasher and unloading it."

"Urm...wanna check?" Dai asked unconvinced he wanted to.

"I think we'd better."

With that, Satoshi had a tight grip on Dai's wrist and pulled him up out of the computer chair and toards the stairs.

CRASH!

"OW!"

Dai looked worried. Satoshi looked mildly amused as he forced Dai to go down before him.

'Mmmmmm. Nice view.' Satoshi's brain practically screamed. 'WAIT! Did I just think that! about Daisuke of all people!? What is this world coming to?'

When Dai reached the bottom of the stairs, the Kitchen was five feet up to their left. He froze at the sounds he heard.

"What was that for?" Dark?

"You...pushed...it in! That hurt. You could've warned me."

"You big baby!"

Crash. "Ow! Dont push. We just cleaned that and you just...OW! Stop that."

"This is boring."

Crunch. "OWCH! Stop slamming it in! I am a hman and can feel pain."

"Sorry. Its a tight fit."

Fridge door opening? "Urgh thats cold."

"Im hungry. Jam? That'll make it more fun."

Plunk. "Thats bland. I want smething exciting."

Dai was a nice shade of red at the moment and Satoshi saw it all. Satoshi poked Dai in the side and laughed quietly at the boys red face.

"Mmmm. Tastes good. I want more. Dang thats big! Will it fit?"

"Course it will with..." Heavy breathing. "A bit of a..." REALLY heavy breathing and pants. "Good shove."

"OW! Will you STOP slamming it in?"

It was quiet for a minute. Dai's face became normal colored...before.

"MMMMMMMMMM." It was a loud almost pant. "That tastes so...weird."

"You like it?"

"Yeah. Its just so different."

Dai was a beautiful deep blood red color. Satoshi had his fun and grabbed Dai's wrist pulling him forward into the kitchen.

Poor Dai had his eyes shut as tightly as possible. Satoshi was tensed for what he'd see and...

"What the...?"

Krad was sitting at the counter with a hotdog covered in rasberry jam while Dark was slamming a drawer on Krads hand to make him yell. Every dish was sitting in stacks on the counter, the fridge door open and a few firework poppers laying on the floor.

Satoshi turned and leaned down to Dai's ear. He whispered in a deep almost seductive whisper. "I win, Daisuke. You're now mine for whatever I want." A smile was spreading across Satoshi's face as he pulled Dai back upstairs.

"Why..." Krad asked. "Do they have to keep interruping our fun?"

Dark shrugged and...

"OW!"

"That time was pure accident."

A growl.

Lol. Anyone enjoy that? Hope so...My chapter wont be u till number four. . Next chapter is by MZJ007 Ill tell her how happy everyone is with our story kay? So review (Or Chippy will kill) 


End file.
